Berry
Gender: Male/Female Berry is a Baby Boy/Girl Name Famous Stuff Famous Characters * Berry, Bloo’s girlfriend turned into a yandere serial killer and a villain in the Cartoon Network series, Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends. * Berry the Ice Monster, a villain and a supporting character from the Nickelodeon series, Fanboy and Chum Chum. * Berry Good Candies, a character from the 2016 Animated CGI R Rated film, Sausage Party from Columbia Pictures. * Aono Miki AKA Cure Berry, a character from the Pretty Cure franchise's show called Fresh Pretty Cure!. * Berry Rosenbell Hip Hop Hedgehog, a minor character from the Nickelodeon series, The Fairly OddParents. He has the same design as Sonic the Hedgehog from the SEGA series/franchise of the same name since they're both hedgehogs. * Berry Lou, a character and a villainess in the 1989 Halloween film, Transylvania Twist. * Berry Jars ’N’ Jam, a character from the MGA franchise turned into a TV series on Nick Jr. and Netflix of the same name called Lalaloopsy. * Franken Berry, a minor villain from the Comedy Central series, Drawn Together * Berry Tubs, Ros Berry, Berry Big Sister and Berry Smoothie, characters from the Moose franchise Shopkins. * Berri D’Lish, a character from Shopkins’ spin-off, Shopkins Shoppies, as part of the merchandise of dolls from the show itself. * Berry Lively and Single Pet Berry, two characters from the Hasbro franchise Littlest Pet Shop, based off the 2012 TV series of the same name. * Madeline Berry, a minor character from the Marvel Comics franchise starring The Avengers. * Bunga Berry, one of the main protagonists of the Kids WB animated series, Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island who serves as Coconut Fred's pet strawberry. He didn't speak very much throughout the series though, but he is a prehistoric strawberry as well. * Berry the Butler, one of the minor characters of the Cartoon Network series from the 90's called Johnny Bravo. * Berry, a baby girl who replaced the old baby girl as the Baby Sun who appeared in every episode of the rebooted television series on Nick Jr. called Teletubbies, originally airing on PBS Kids in 1997 to 2001 (The Classic Series Only). * Berry Punch (Berryshine), Silver Berry, Berry Pinch (Ruby Pinch) and Cherry Berry, minor characters/background ponies from the Discovery Family series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, along with Bubble Berry, Pinkie Pie's Genderbend counterpart too. * Berry, Snow White’s pet rabbit and one of the main characters of Disney Princess’ spin-off series, Palace Pets and its TV series, Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (also known as Whisker Haven). TV Special/Episode Titles * A Berry Bear Christmas, a Bear in the Big Blue House Christmas television special that serves as the final 2-part episode of Season 3 after the episode Go to Sleep, premiering in 1999 on Disney Channel. * Berry Hunt, an episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1, premiering in 2000 on Nick Jr. CBS and Nick Jr. itself. * Berry Sick, an episode of the Nickelodeon series, Fanboy and Chum Chum, premiering in 2009 on NickToons and Nickelodeon too. * Member Berries, an episode of the Comedy Central series, South Park, premiering in 2016 on Comedy Central. * Yada Yada Berries, an episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, premiering in 2018 on Disney XD and Disney Channel too. * Berry Big Mess, an episode of Planet Sheen, premiering in 2010 on Nickelodeon and NickToons too. * The Wild Snob-Berry, an episode of the Nickelodeon series, The Wild Thornberrys, premiering in 2003 on NickToons and Nickelodeon too. * Where Have All the Berries Gone?, an episode of It’s a Big Big World, premiering in 2007 on PBS Kids. * Very Berry, an episode of Dragon Tales, premiering in 2001 by PBS Kids. * The Berry Thief, an episode of Abby Hatcher: Fuzzly Catcher, premiering in 2019 by Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon * Bouncing Berry Hunt!, a book from the Nick Jr. series, Nella the Princess Knight, published in 2018 by Simon Spotlight * Grandma's Berry Patch and Max and Ruby: Berry Bunny Adventures, an episode and a home media release of the Nick Jr. series, Max and Ruby, released in 2007 by Nick Jr. * The Berry Patch, an episode of Caillou, premiering in 2000 on PBS Kids. * Berry the Butler, an episode based off the minor character of the same name from the 90's Cartoon Network series, Johnny Bravo, premiering on Cartoon Network in November 1997. * Berry Scary, an episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, premiering in September 2004 on Cartoon Network and Boomerang on Cartoon Network too. * Berry Scary, an episode of Pinkalicious and Peterrific, premiering in October 2018 on PBS Kids. * Pretty Princess: Berry Buddies, a WordGirl app game on the PBS Kids App Games for the app store on Amazon App Store and Amazon Prime too, first released in 2014. Famous People * Chuck Berry, an American singer songwriter and music artist, born in 1926 and passed away in 2017 * Christopher A. Berry, a vision mixer for the PBS Kids series, Splash and Bubbles. * Drew Berry, an animator who lives in Australia and was born in 1970 in the United States of America. * Marilou Berry, a French actress born in 1983 (Paris, France). * Bill Berry, one of the writers for the Comedy Central/MTV series, Beavis and Butt-Head. * Aisha Berry, a female American book writer born in 1960 in Cincinnati, Ohio. * Adam Berry, a writer for the Disney Channel series, The Buzz on Maggie, also Kim Possible too. * Simon Berry, a writer for the Nick Jr. series, Corn & Peg. * Doug Berry, an Ice Hockey player who was born in Canada in 1957. * Bob Berry, a book publisher who published many The Wiggles books by Simon Spotlight. * Berry Gordy, an American record executive, record producer, songwriter, film producer and television producer born in 1929 and didn’t pass away. He was very active since his old age though. * Morgan Berry, an American actress born in California in 1992. * Matt Berry, an American actor who was born in 1974. He played the voice of Bubbles the Dolphin, one of the main characters/villains of the show SpongeBob SquarePants. * Bill Berry, an American musician and singer who plays the drums and was born in 1958. * Arthur Berry, an English playwriter who was born in 1925 and passed away in 1994 due to his old age in the hospital. * Halle Berry, an American actress for movies, TV specials and shows who was born in 1966 on Cleveland, Ohio. Fruit Products * Sponge Berry, one of the flavors for the SpongeBob SquarePants GoGurt tubes. * Mixed Berry, one of the different flavors from Danimals fruit products. * Berry Punch, Mixed Berry, Berry Blend and Fruit Falls Berry, one of the different flavors from the Minute Maid fruit juice products. * Mixed Berry, one of the different flavors from Sun-Maid fruit products with raisins on them. * Berry, one of the flavors for Mott’s Fruit Snacks and Mixed Berry, a flavor for different Mott’s products from the United States of America. * Berries ’n Cherries, Mountain Berry, Berry Pineapple Passion Fruit, Mixed Berry, Four Berry Mix, Super Berry, Berry Fruit Rolls, Berry Punch Candy, Mixed Berry Concord Grape, Mixed Berry Juice, Berry Blast, Mixed Berry Fruit Puffs, Berry Sunsplash, Berry Cherry, Mixed Berry Frozen Smoothie Mix, Tart Cherry Berry, Berry Medley, Very Berry and Sparkling Mixed Berry, different flavors for different Welch’s fruit products. * Cool Berry, Beta Berry and Elixir Berry, different pink flavors for the Wrigley Company’s spin-off fruit products, 5 Gum (How to Chew 5 Gum. Stimulate your senses). * Sweet Berry and Tropical Berry, two flavors for another Wrigley spin-off fruit product series called Juicy Fruit. * Bert and Ernie’s Berry, Cookie Monster’s Berry and Ernie’s Berry, different flavors for the Sesame Street Apple & Eve products. Toothpaste Products * Rocket Berry, a Little Einsteins toothpaste flavor from Oral-B. * Berry Fun, a Sesame Street toothpaste flavor from Orajel. Bath Products * Berry Fine and All-Better Berry, two flavors for Doc McStuffins shampoo products from Disney Junior. * Dare-To-Dream Berry, Berry Bliss, Berry Bouquet and Royal Berry, different flavors for Disney Princess shampoo products from The Disney Store. * Cherry-Berry Scent, a Sesame Street shampoo product from Sesame Workshop and PBS Kids too. Other Products * Berry Lollipop, a Sofia the First Candy from Disney Food Store. * Berry Flavored Lip Gloss, a Sofia the First Make-Up product from the Disney Store. Objects * Berries, or Yoshi Fruits, food from the Mario franchise of video games. * Berries, food from the Pokemon franchise of video games made by Game Freak, and from the television series and movies of the same name too. Category:Names Category:Male-given names Category:Female-given names Category:Female-given names starting with B Category:Male-given names starting with B